Candace and the Nude Beach
by Grimlock2814
Summary: In order to help Candace ease her nerves, Linda decides to take her, Stacy and Jenny that she and her own friends visit all the time. Please be merciful, it's my first story and probably not the best
1. Chapter 1

It was another beautiful day in Danville; the sun was shining brightly in the sky, there were virtually no clouds visible for miles, and a certain mad scientist was pinned against the front of a giant laser that was being propelled by what appeared to be a group of unique looking bicycles.

"CRUSE YOU PERRY THE PLATYPUS!"

Doofenshmirtz shouted as the helicopter flew off, while Perry jetted away in his platypus shaped OWCA hovercraft as he quickly made his way back to the Flynn-Fletcher residence as he unknowingly passed over the family car, with Candace, Stacy, Jenny, Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro and Linda inside, driving down the street.

"Where are we even going mom?" Candace asked

"Be patient Candace, it's a surprise" her mom responded

"Besides it'll be a nice day to have some mother-daughter bonding time between us"

"Then why are the girls and Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro here?" Candace asked again.

"To keep us company" her mother responded

"Yeah, and besides my mom's at work so I've got nothing else going on" Stacy interjected

"Same here" Jenny added

"And my little Isa is going to meet us there with her troop" Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro said

"But what if Phineas and Ferb are up to some bustable?" Candace stated

"That's another reason I'm taking you on this trip, to get your mind off of the boys" Linda responded.

As they continued down the road, the car eventually made its way through downtown Danville and towards the coastline eventually coming to stop near a part of the coast that Candace, Stacy, and Jenny didn't recognize. The three all exchanged nervous glances and weren't sure what Linda had in store for them.

"Uh mom…where are we?" Candace asked her mother as she saw her pull three blindfolds out of her purse

"You'll see soon enough. Now I want you girls to put on these blindfolds" Linda answered

The girls grabbed the blindfolds and proceed to put them on, eventually feeling the car beginning to move again going over some rough spots on the road. After about 2 or so minutes the car came to a stop again.

"Okay we're here" Linda said as she got out of the car

"Where's here?" the girls asked still wearing their blindfolds

"Take of your blindfolds and see" Linda responded

The girls proceeded to take off their blindfolds and noticed a sign just a few feet in front of them, causing Candace's jaw to drop all the way to the ground

"DANVILLE NUDIST BEACH!" Candace screeched

"IS THIS SOME KIND OF JOKE MOM?!"

"Now Candace relax" Linda reassured her

"Viv, Charlene, and I come here all the time. In fact Charlene might actually be here with her daughter. I thought this would be a nice place the spend the day together"

Candace turned around and saw that her friends weren't as upset about this situation as she was

"Stacy, Jenny, you two can't possibly be cool with this!?" Candace said in a pathetic tone

"Aw c'mon Candace, it might actually be nice" Stacy responded

"Yeah, and I've personally always wanted to come here" Jenny added

Candace began looking back and forth between the car and the walkway down to the beach, she could feel all the sweat rolling down her head and the anxiety building up inside until she finally broke the silence.

"Alright, I'll go" she said in an exasperated tone

"You know you don't have to do anything if you're uncomfortable" Linda said patting her daughter on the back

"No it's fine Mom" Candace responded

"Let's just get going" she continued

The group then began walking, with gym bags and their towels in tow, down the sandy path through a small thicket of trees until they eventually came to a small open area by a beat-up looking fence with a "clothing optional" sign hung next to an old gate entrance.

"Well girls this it" Linda said as she removed her shirt

She then proceeded to kick-off her sandals, followed by her pants, and finally her bra and panties, revealing to her still in-shock daughter that she was completely shaven and had a few small freckles just above her breasts.

"Aww, so much better" Linda said

"Wow mom, you look good" Candace complimented

"Thanks sweetie" Linda responded

Despite the complement, Linda could see on her daughters face that she was still extremely nervous about the whole situation

"How about we take turn getting undressed" Linda said

"That way you can try and work your way into it" she whispered to Candace

"So who wants to go first?" Linda asked the girls

"Allow me" Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro said

She then took over orange over shirt and proceeded to remove both of her gold earrings, sticking them in her pants pocket for safe keeping. She continued on by kicking off her shoes and removing her plain white t-shirt and dropping her maroon pants eventually unhooking her dark red bra and letting her underwear drop to her ankles as an unnerved Candace looked on, noticing her medium sized breasts, light brown nipples and seeing that she wasn't quite as shaven as her mother.

"Hmmm…That breeze feels so good" Viv said

"Uhh…lookin' good Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro" Candace said in a slightly embarrassed tone

"Oh, thank you Candace you're so kind" she responded

"How are you feeling?" Linda asked Candace

"A little better" Candace responded

"I might as well go next" Jenny said as she removed her peace sign necklace and yellow shoes

She continued by removing her large yellow sweater and unzipping the back of her orange dress, stepping out of it slowly to make sure she didn't accidently step on it while also revealing that she didn't have any panties or a bra on and her semi-developed breasts.

"I'm guessing there's a reason you don't have any underwear on" Candace asked.

"Bras and underwear just contain the body's natural shape; it should be free and not constrained. Jenny said

"Alright my turn" Stacy said

She started by taking off her shoes and pulling off her long blue stockings, continuing by taking off her shirt and slipping her skirt off while revealing her matching black colored bra and panties. At this point Candace's face was bright red with embarrassment as she watched Stacy unclip her bra and slip off her panties, seeing her well-developed chest and little to no pubic hair.

"Wow it actually does feel pretty good out here" Stacy said

With her two best friends, her mother, and her neighbor all standing naked in front of her, Candace was still nervous but not as nervous as when she first got there, eventually releasing a sigh of content

"Well here goes nothing" Candace thought

She started to undress by slipping off her white shoes and red socks, not trying to go too quickly since her nerves still had the best of her. In spite of her nervousness, she continued on by taking off her shirt and slipping out of her white skirt eventually unhooking her white colored bra and dropping her Ducky Momo panties, much to her embarrassment, finally revealing to the outside world a small amount of red pubic hair and well-sized developing breasts.

"Alright world here I am" Candace said

"Candace Flynn completely naked, au natural, bare-a…."

"Okay Candace we get the idea" Linda said

"So how do you feel?" Stacy asked her

"I actually feel pretty good" Candace answered

"Alright let's get going" Linda said

"I knew you'd warm up to it" she whispered to Candace, as they began gathering up their clothes in a gym bag and walking towards the beach area.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took me so long to post this, I've been trying to balance working on this and my regular life which hasn't been east since I've been job-hunting for some time now. In any case, here's the second chapter. Hope you enjoy it**

* * *

As the group continued walking down the beach, they began to see more and more people either walking, tanning, or swimming Stacy could see the anxiety in her best friends face. Despite they she had finally just gotten naked Candace was still fairly nervous about being at a nude beach with her mom and friends, especially now that she began seeing more people.

"You all right, you still look nervous" Stacy said

"I am" Candace responded

"But I'll do anything to make Mom happy"

"That's the spirit" Stacy said as she slapped Candace on the ass

"What was that for?" She asked

"Aw c'mon Candace, we're at a nude beach. You really need to relax and have fun" Stacy responded

"Besides, you have a nice big slapable butt"

Candace blushed bright red. She couldn't believe she just heard someone particularly her best friend, say that about her body, especially her ass

After a couple more minutes of walking Linda stopped the group right in front of a perfectly flat patch of sand.

"This looks like a good place" Linda said as she laid down a towel and propped up a large red and white umbrella, put down a couple of large beach towels, and began applying sun screen to herself.

"Hey Viv, can you put some sun block on my back?" Linda asked

"Of course" Viv responded

She started by squirt some lotion into her palms and began rubbing it all over Linda's back as she laid on one of the towels. She continued on rubbing down Linda's sides and hips eventually moving down towards her ass, patting and rubbing on lotion for several seconds and finishing her legs.

"Always the frisky one aren't we?" Linda said as she looked back at her friend noticing a smile form across her face. All the while the three teenage girls were watching this, each with an awkward expression on their faces.

"You girls want any lotion?" Linda Asked

"I think we're fine for now mom" Candace answered

"We're gonna take a look around" Stacy said

"Okay, Viv and I are gonna soak up some rays" Linda responded

As Candace was walking down the beach with Stacy and Jenny, she tried to keep looking forward in order to avoid having any awkward glances with anyone so she wouldn't look like a pervert.

"You know Candace, you can actually look around" Stacy said

"Yeah, no one's gonna mind" Jenny added

"It is a nude beach after all"

Candace then started turning her head looking around the beach and was surprised to see that there was a large amount of people between their teens and forties, though she still felt uncomfortable especially when she saw the few middle-aged people. Though there were two people that she caught out of the corner of her eye that she seemed to take an interest in. One appeared to be a blond guy and the other appeared to be an African American with short dreadlocks. At that moment Candace realized who she was looking at and started to have a mini freak-out.

"You alright, you look more nervous than when we got here" Stacy said

"Who's nervous? I'm not nervous? You're not nervous are you Jenny?" a very frantic Candace respond

"Uhh…okay" Stacy said

"So what set you off?" Jenny asked

Candace didn't want to tell her friends what she actually saw since they might actively start searching for Jeremy and Coltrane, and decided to come up with something else.

"I thought I saw my brothers building one of their crazy machines" Candace answered

"There's a shock" Stacy added

"Candace, you seriously need to stop thinking about your brothers and try and relax, even if we are at a nude beach and surrounded by dozens of naked people" she continued

"Thanks Stace" Candace said

"Thought the thought of being naked in public with other people isn't exac…." Candace said just as she accidently bumped into someone.

"Sorry about that, didn't notice were I was go…" Candace said as she quickly recovered from the impact noticing that that she had bumped into a girl about her age with long brunette hair, well sized developed breasts, and a slim and athletic physic, at that point she immediately recognized who she had just run into.

"Vanessa?" Candace asked

"Candace?" Vanessa replied

"What are doing here?" she continued

"I came here with my mom, her best friend, Jenny, and Stacey without even knowing where we were going" Candace answered

"Same with you"

"Yeah, except it's just me and my mom" she replied

"So what have you been up to while since you've gotten here?"

"Mostly just wandering around looking for something to do" Stacey replied

"Yeah, same with me, for a place where you can be naked in public there really isn't all that much to do" Vanessa said

"I know Isabella and the rest of her fireside girls are around here" Candace said

"Maybe they found something to do, like play a game volleyball, go swimming, or maybe tanning themselves somewhere" Stacey added

"Well I'm not really into tanning but we still might want to put some lotion on" Vanessa said

"Might as well" Stacey said

"If I don't get some on, I'll look like a slice of bacon"

The trio accompanied by Vanessa returned to where Linda and Viv had set-up the beach towels and umbrella to see that the two had left and noticed that Ginger, Adyson, and Milly were resting in the shade.

"Hey girls, when did you get here?" Candace asked

"A few minutes ago" Adyson answered

"We were downtown finishing up delivering some cupcakes to some apartments when Isabella told us we were gonna meet up with you guys at the nude beach." Ginger added

"Wait, I thought minors weren't allowed on nude beaches" Vanessa said

"Not here" Ginger said

"Isabella's mom said that all ages are allowed at this beach. Well that and the fireside girls have been coming here since it first opened"

"Okay…" a speechless Vanessa responded

"You girls gonna mind if we use the towels for a few minutes?" Candace asked

"We need to put some sun tan lotion on"

"No prob, we just about to go get something to eat anyway" Adyson said as the three young girls got up and began walking away. Candace then began digging around in the bag that her mom had brought with her to the beach looking for the tanning lotion. After a couple of minutes of searching, Candace only found a single bottle of lotion.

"Okay there's only one bottle, so we'll probably have to take turns using it" Candace said

"We could just pair up help put lotion on each other" Jenny said

"Uhh I don't know, I'm not exactly comfortable with other people putting their hands on me" Candace responded

"Come on Candace, it's not like some creep is gonna be rubbing lotion on you it's just your friends" Stacy said trying to comfort her best friend.

"Alright Stacy and I can pair up while Vanessa, you and Jenny can pair up" Candace said.

"Also you guys can go first"

"Okay" Vanessa said. The two girls sat down on the towel with Vanessa squirting lotion into her hand and being to rub it on the front of her body. Starting by put a small amount on her stomach and legs then applying a fairly large amount to her large semi-developed breasts. She laid down on her stomach signal to Jenny to begin applying to lotion to the back-half of her body. Jenny squirted into her hands and started to rub it on Vanessa's back, noticing immediately how smooth and soft the Goth girl's skin felt on contact. She then proceeded down Vanessa's body and started to apply lotion to her toned ass and finishing with the back side of her legs.

"Hope that wasn't too weird for you" Jenny said to Vanessa

"It was a little, but even then I've had my friends put lotion before" Vanessa replied

"You need any lotion"

"No, I prefer to leave my body untouched by chemicals even if they do keep you safe from the sun" Jenny answered as she started to give the tube of lotion to an incredibly unsure looking Candace. Noticing this, Stacy gave Jenny a look of acknowledgment and took the tube instead.

"You want to put lotion on me first, or vice versa?" Stacy asked her best friend

"You can first" Candace answered

"I guess it'll be like getting a massage, just with tanning lotion" she continued as she laid down on her mom's beach towel. Putting her head down, she could hear the squirting noise of the bottle as the lotion came out as her heart began to pound against the inside of her chest. At that moment Candace could feel her best friend's hands slowly rubbing the lotion around her shoulders and moving down to her upper back. She could feel that Stacy was slowly but surely moving down her lower back and coming to a stop at her ass. At that point Candace could feel that Stacy was essentially massaging her large well-rounded ass, continuing even when the lotion had already been completely rubbed in finally finishing with her legs and feet.

"Stace, what are you doing?" Candace asked her

"Figured you could use an actual massage" Stacy answered

"Even though I don't do it professionally, I can feel a lot of stress tension in your shoulders and even more so in your butt muscles"

"Okay that's a little weird that you did that, but I'll admit I do feel better than I have in a while" Candace said while a weirded out Vanessa and Jenny looked on

"Now you do me" Stacy said as she handed the tube of lotion to Candace and laying down on one of the beach towels. Candace was very nervous seeing her best friends naked body sprawled out in front of her, but still put the lotion in her hand. As Stacy did earlier, Candace started in the shoulder area and moving into the upper back noticing how silky smooth and moist Stacy's skin was. As she continued on, Candace could feel her heart pounding in her chest as she moved closer and closer to Stacy's medium sized but voluptuous ass. For some reason, or maybe just because Stacy had done the same, Candace decided to massage Stacy's ass and strangely enjoyed how soft and pillow-like it was. Stacy noticed this but didn't seem to mind since it felt really relaxing. As she continued to rub her best friend's ass, while Jenny and Vanessa were relaxing waiting for her to finish up, Candace could her two pairs of footsteps coming from behind her.

"Is that you Mom?" Candace said without turning her head

"What have you and Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro been up to?"

"I would answer if I was your mom" the person said

At that point Candace realized she had just heard a male voice and froze right in the middle of rubbing Stacy down. She slowly turned her head around and finally saw who had answered her, feeling both her stomach and heart drop at the same time: it was Jeremy and Coltrane, both completely nude!

"Hey, Candace" Jeremy said

"What brings you girls here" Coltrane asked

Candace was in complete shock and eventually got up and bolted away from them as fast as she could, leaving both of the boys dumbfounded over what had just happed

"Ahh, why'd you stop?" Stacy asked not hearing a response

"Candace? Candace?" asking again but not getting a response.

She put her hand to feel if Candace was still behind only to grab on to something warm, fleshly and hard. At moment Stacy realized what it was as her face turn bright red noticing who she had just grabbed onto.

"Ohmigod, Coltrane!" Stacy shrieked

"I'm so sorry about that"

"It's alright, you got a good grip I'll say that" Coltrane

"What are you guys doing here?" Vanessa asked both of the boys

"I came here with mom and Coltrane came along to keep me company" Jeremy answered

"My mom's go something going on and though I'd be interested in coming. How about you?"

"Same with me" Vanessa answered

"and the three of us" Stacy chimed in

"Though Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro is with us too"

"Well they are all play music together all the time at their knitting events" Jenny said

"Maybe they're having something going on here today"

"Could be" Jeremy said

"We'll have to find out later, we should find Candace first" he continued

"Yeah, I don't think I've ever seen anyone run away before unless it was in a cartoon" Vanessa said

"Well knowing Candace, she's probably hiding in the most secluded spot on the beach" Stacy said

"So she's most likely hiding somewhere in the thickets near the entrance gate"

"Okay, so we'll check there" Jeremy said as the group began walking back towards the entrance of the nude beach.


End file.
